Sakura
by Camila Senju
Summary: La pequeña Sakura miró confundida a la hermosa mujer delante de ella "¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?" preguntó y la mujer de cabello carmesí ardiente sonrió con paciencia "Mito Uzumaki"
1. Nacimiento

¡Hola a todos! Esta es una idea que llegó a mi mente cuando vi el opening 18 de Naruto Shippuden

¡Espero que les guste!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"En este mundo no existen las casualidades, solo existe lo inevitable"_

Mebuki Haruno, esposa de Kizashi Haruno y ex kunoichi estaba caminando tranquilamente por la aldea mostrando su prominente abdomen pues estaba embarazada de nueve meses. En cualquier momento daría a luz, los médicos le recomendaron reposo pero ella con su fuerte carácter ignoró la sugerencia.

Por alguna razón, en ese soleado día le dieron ganas de recoger flores para adornar la casa y por supuesto darle un aroma distinto. Lentamente, la mujer se dirigió hacia las afueras de la aldea dispuesta a conseguir las flores que quería.

Mebuki estuvo recogiendo distintos tipos de flores por el bosque, estaba tan entusiasmada y anonada por aquellas bellezas que sin percatarse se introdujo en lo profundo del bosque.

Luego de recoger las flores que deseaba, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo volver. Siendo una kunoichi, su primer pensamiento fue volver saltando entre los árboles pero aquello no era posible debido a su embarazo.

De repente, sintió un líquido correr entre sus piernas. Ella miró al suelo y vio agua entre sus pies. Amplió los ojos comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Su bebé venía en camino.

Un dolor insoportable en su parte baja del abdomen hizo que se retorciera de dolor y se sentara un poco bruscamente en el suelo. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas debido al dolor y la situación en la que estaba. Se podía observar la desesperación en su rostro.

El bebé estaba por nacer y estaba sola. Otra ola de dolor atravesó su cuerpo haciendo que gritara. Instintivamente, abrió sus piernas y agradeció haberse puesto un vestido. Ni siquiera podía utilizar chakra para calmar su dolor.

Los rayos del sol la apuntaban iluminando su cuerpo mientras intentaba soportar el terrible dolor. El sudor corría por su frente, su pelo rubio recogido estaba despeinado.

Las horas pasaban y mientras trataba de pujar sentía que se desmayaba. Mebuki llorando miró al cielo y mentalmente rogó que fueran a ayudarla a dar a luz. Rogó a Kami y a todos los dioses ayuda.

En aquel instante, Mebuki vio a una hermosa mujer salir entre los árboles y acercarse a ella lentamente. Aquella joven vestía un kimono blanco, su cabello rojo ardiente estaba peinado en dos bollos y tenía un adorno en su cabeza haciéndola lucir como una reina.

− Vengo a ayudarte pero debo pedirte algo a cambio – habló la joven con voz sedosa

− ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó Mebuki apretando los dientes por el dolor

− Vivir espiritualmente dentro de tu hija – respondió con calma – para completar mi misión, no me queda mucho tiempo en la vida terrenal siendo un espíritu

− Está bien, hazlo – concedió Mebuki en un murmurllo apenas soportando el dolor

La joven asintió y procedió a ayudar a la mujer a dar a luz. Fue un largo parto debido a que el bebé no estaba en una muy buena posición.

Después de unas horas, Mebuki abrió los ojos a duras penas y vio que la mujer que la ayudaba le decía que diera un último empuje. Ella obedeció y a unos pocos segundos pudo oír el llanto de un bebé. Sonrió con cansancio al escuchar el llanto.

La extraña mujer luego de cortar el cordón umbilical puso al bebé en los brazos de la mujer que acababa de dar a luz. Sonrió levemente al ver la como Mebuki recibía felizmente a su bebé.

− Es una niña – informó suavemente – es hora – dijo recordándole lo que pidió

− Hazlo – asintió Mebuki pero le tomó el brazo – Arigatou – agradeció y la mujer sonrió levemente

− Encantada de conocerte, Mebuki – se despidió la mujer haciendo un sello

Mebuki observó con asombro cómo la forma de la misteriosa mujer se desvanecía lentamente y se insertaba en su pequeña hija, mientras veía el cuerpo desaparecer como neblina vio por última vez su rostro que le sonreía.

Luego de aquel ritual, su pequeña bebé comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca. En ese instante, Mebuki se perdió en la inconsciencia mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el llanto de su hija.

Al día siguiente, Mebuki se despertó en un hospital acompañada por su marido Kizashi quién sostenía a su pequeña hija en sus brazos. La miraba con una inmensa felicidad.

− Su nombre es Sakura – dijo Mebuki sin pensarlo

− Sakura Haruno, nuestra pequeña – sonrió Kizashi

Desde otra perspectiva, la hermosa mujer que había ayudado a Mebuki observó el intercambio con calma. Ella cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo, tomando una posición de relajación pues tendría que esperar varios largos años antes de tener algún contacto con alguien.

Ella esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta de haber elegido a aquella pequeña para completar su misión. Ahora que lo meditaba, no era casualidad que las haya encontrado en medio del bosque. Había una razón para todo pues la casualidad no existe.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Comenten si les gustó y si tienen alguna sugerencia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chakra

¡Hola! Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y gracias por los favoritos y seguidores.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"La vida es un camino lleno de obstáculos"_

Era una hermosa mañana en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas cuando la pequeña Sakura de cuatro años de edad comenzó a llamar a su madre. A los pocos minutos, Mebuki hizo su apariciòn.

\- Oh, Saku-chan - arrulló Mebuki tomando a la niña en sus brazos - ¿Quieres comer? - la pequeña asintió

Sonriendo, ambas féminas bajaron a la planta baja dispuestas a desayunar. Mebuki colocó a su hija en una silla especial para niños mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

Desde que Mebuki dio a luz se percató de muchas cosas, entre ellas de que no sabía si la mujer que la había ayudado era real o un sueño. También de que su hija era muy tranquila y se daba cuenta de cosas que ningún niño a su edad se percataba. Además de que su color de pelo no era del todo rosa sino un color más rojizo lo cual llamaba su atención.

\- Kaa-chan - llamó Sakura - ¡Mira! - Mebuki se dio media vuelta para ver a su hija

En ese instante, la boca de Mebuki se abrió sorprendida al verla. Tenía pegado en su dedo índice un pedazo de papel, el pequeño dedo brillaba con una luz azul. Era chakra. Su pequeña Sakura estaba utilizando chakra como si fuera nada.

Sakura vio como su mamá parpadeaba sin poder creerlo. Ahora estaba preocupada por si lo que había hecho estaba mal. Observó su dedo, la extraña luz azul todavía podía verse y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas por lo que se rió. Le gustaba esa sensación.

\- Sakura-chan, ten - Mebuki le puso un plato con frutas variadas - come y luego te mostraré algo

\- Hai - la niña asintió

Decir que Mebuki estaba sorprendida era poco, su pequeña Sakura mostraba signos de tener un gran control de chakra. Tendría que consultar con Kizashi pero decidió que comenzaría a enseñarle los principios básicos de la utilización de chakra.

Después del desayuno, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a una habitación desconocida para Sakura. Tenía un candado para mantener todo seguro, Mebuki abrió dicho candado con una pequeña llave y le sonrió a su hija para que entrara. La cual completamente confiada entró inmediatamente. Su madre cerró la puerta y la miró.

\- Sakura-chan, lo que hiciste hoy ¿sabes lo que es? - preguntó Mebuki sabiendo la respuesta pero debía hacerlo

\- Mm... no - respondió

\- La luz azul que brillaba en tu dedo y que sostenía el papel se llama "chakra" - explicó la mujer - todos tenemos chakra y lo utilizamos para hacer jutsus de distintos tipos - la niña asintió - así que ahora vamos a practicar un poco, ¿que te parece?

\- Hai - respondió Sakura un poco confundida

Con una seña invitó a su hija a sentarse en el piso junto a ella. Se sentaron en posición de indio y Sakura miró a su madre en espera de instrucciones.

\- No te preocupes, Saku-chan - sonrió Mebuki - solo sentiremos tu chakra, nada más

\- Hai, pe-ero ¿como lo haré?

\- Cierra tus ojos - Sakura obedeció - quédate tranquila, esto no te hará daño - dijo Mebuki suavemente al ver su tensión - en la oscuridad en la que estás, busca una llama azul - Sakura comenzó a buscar en su interior

En su interior, Sakura comenzó a buscar entre los oscuros pasillos su chakra. Caminó en ese paisaje un rato hasta que vio una puerta blanca, la cual llamó su atención al instante pues sentía una vibración o sensación que la unía hacia allí. Con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas, tomó el pomo de la puerta y procedió a abrirla.

Una luz blanca brillante cegó su vista lo que hizo que levantara sus brazos para cubrirse. Luego de aquella luz, parpadeó tratando de ver el interior. Allí dentro vio la espalda de una mujer, tenía el pelo rojo y vestía un kimono blanco.

La naturaleza curiosa de Sakura hizo que se acercara lentamente hacia la persona, se paró delante de ella mirándola. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Para Sakura, aquella mujer era preciosa. Su rostro era ovalado, piel lisa y suave, su cabello rojo y un rombo violeta en su frente que la hacía ver elegante.

\- No esperaba que me encontraras tan rápido y a tan corta edad - habló la mujer abriendo sus verdes ojos

Sakura saltó desprevenida pues estaba cerca de su rostro mirandola cuando de repente la mujer lr habĺó. La mujer la miró atentamente.

\- Tu nombre es Sakura, ¿verdad? - preguntó la mujer

\- Hai, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sakura mirándola

\- Soy parte de ti - respondió con simpleza, la niña asintió

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar mi "chatra"? - pidió Sakura

\- Es "chakra" y sí, te ayudaré a encontrar tu chakra - contestó la mujer poniéndose de pie

La mujer tomó la mano de Sakura con delicadeza y juntas comenzaron a caminar en el interior de la niña. Caminaron por varios pasillos, entrando en distintos lugares hasta que finalmente encontraron el chakra.

\- Llegamos - informó señalando suavemente una gran fuente llena de un líquido azul

Sakura miró sorprendida aquella fuente repleta de chakra pero una fuente que estaba a su lado llamó su atención.

\- ¿Por qué hay dos fuentes? - cuestionó Sakura al instante

\- Aquella fuente es mi chakra - sonrió levemente la mujer ante su perspicacia - como dije yo soy parte de ti

\- Aa - asintió Sakura y luego frunció el ceño - ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

\- Mito Uzumaki - sonrió con paciencia la pelirroja

-Ya veo - dijo Sakura mirando su fuente de chakra

Las dos miraron el hermoso espéctaculo de las fuentes de chakra hasta que Mito percibió que la pequeña ya había estado mucho tiempo allí.

\- Sakura, es hora de que vuelvas - informó Mito mirándola a los ojos

\- ¡Pero quiero quedarme! - se quejó haciendo un puchero

\- Podrás volver más tarde - dijo Mito con firmeza - hasta luego - se despidió tocando la frente de la pequeña haciendo que volviera a la realidad

Mebuki estaba un poco preocupada pues hacía varios minutos que su hija estaba muy concentrada y generalmente cuesta bastante entrar en ese estado.

Suspiró de alivio cuando vio que Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida. La miró confundida cuando la pequeña empezó a balbucear rápidamente sobre una señorita linda y "chatra", dos fuentes y otra vez señora linda.

Sin más, Sakura perdió el conocimiento mientras Mebuki rápidamente la tomaba en brazos evitando una caída.

Mebuki nunca había visto algo así desde sus años como kunoichi activa. La utilización de chakra le traía viejos recuerdos, y estaba feliz de que su hija mostrara interés sobre estas cosas. Todavía tenía que hablar con su esposo sobre esto pero estaba segura que accedería a entrenarla.

Miró a su pequeña. ¡Cuánto había crecido! Sonrió y le removió un mechón de pelo rosa del rostro. No podía creer que hubieran pasado cuatro años.

Debía admitir que estaba inquieta sobre lo que Sakura balbuceó, escuchó claramente sobre una señorita linda. Cuando despertara le preguntaría sobre aquello.

Por ahora, simplemente la llevará a su habitación para que descanse y recupere la consciencia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. El Incidente

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los favoritos y seguidores, me alegra que les guste el fic.

 **vampireyuuki 14:** ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te guste la historia :) ¡Eres el primer fan! ¡Saludos!

 **alex sennin9999 :** ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **yoomi20 :** ¡Gracias por el review! Las cosas se pondrán interesantes en este capítulo... ¡Saludos!

 **ASUKA02:** ¡Gracias por el review! Que bien que te guste la idea, en este nuevo capítulo pasará algo interesante. ¡Saludos!

 **cerezo- zorro01:** ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"En este mundo no hay peor dolor que el de la soledad"_

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez en que Sakura había logrado comunicarse con la señorita linda de su mente. No recordaba exactamente su nombre pero quería hablar con ella.

Su padre, Kizashi Haruno accedió a que su pequeña hija recibiera un entrenamiento acorde a su edad pero a Mebuki le bastó con que accediera. Además ella consideraría cuáles eran los términos acordes a su edad.

− Kaa-san, ¿podemos ir al parque? – preguntó Sakura con sus manos unidas en forma de ruego

− Sakura-chan, tengo cosas que hacer – respondió Mebuki lavando los platos

− Por favor – rogó la pequeña haciendo acuosos sus ojos

− Está bien, está bien – aceptó su madre mirando sus ojos

Esa mirada siempre la convencía. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

Mebuki informó a su esposo que ella y Sakura saldrían a pasear al parque. En el camino hacia el lugar, fueron muy tranquilas las dos féminas caminando hacia el tan ansiado parque. Mebuki había aceptado ir al parque porque además de que Sakura se divertiría, ella podría charlar con sus amigas.

− ¡Ten cuidado, Sakura-chan! – advirtió su madre al verla correr hacia los juegos

− ¡Hai! – respondió trepándose a un tobogán y sonriendo

Luego de un rato, la pequeña Sakura se aburrió del tobogán y decidió ir hacia el cajón de arena donde podría armar castillos. Con mucho cuidado, logró armar un mediano castillo de arena. Sonrió con orgullo, le había costado hacer uno así.

Desde la sombra de un árbol, una bella mujer de cabellos negros observaba a los niños jugar entre ellos estaba su hijo pero alguien llamó su atención. Ella fijó su mirada en la niña que estaba jugando en la arena. Sentía algo extraño proviniendo de ella, una energía poderosa.

De repente, una niña mayor de cabello morado se acercó a Sakura junto a sus amigos. Sakura la miró confundida pues la estaba mirando con desprecio.

− ¿Qué es lo que miras, frentona? – se burló la niña mayor

− ¡Eso! ¡Eres rara con ese pelo rosa extraño! – se rio su compañero

− ¡No soy rara! – chilló Sakura con enojo

− ¡Sí lo eres! ¡Además de frentona eres sorda! – gritó otra niña que los acompañaba

− ¿Tú hiciste este horrible castillo? – rio la niña de pelo morado

− ¡Mi castillo no es horrible! – replicó Sakura con furia

− ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Y mira lo que haré con tu estúpido castillo! – exclamó la niña

La niña de pelo morado levantó su pierna bien alto y pisó el castillo deshaciéndolo por completo y dejando la marca de su sandalia sobre el. Sus amigos se rieron de lo ocurrido mientras Sakura miró al castillo con tristeza y luego fijó su mirada sobre la niña.

− ¿Cómo pudiste? – murmuró Sakura apretando sus puños haciendo que se volvieran blancos por la fuerza ejercida

− Se me antojó, ¿y qué?

Desde otro lugar, la mujer de cabellos negros observaba con suma atención a la niña de pelo rosa. Por supuesto vio todo lo ocurrido sobre el castillo de arena.

La mujer amplió los ojos sorprendida al sentir una inmensa energía provenir de la pequeña. Unas olas de poderoso chakra rodeaban a la niña levantando por los aires sus cabellos. Las niñas que la acosaban la miraron horrorizada. Un terrible viento se formó alrededor del parque, los niños miraban con sorpresa a la niña de pelo rosa.

Sakura las miró furiosa, estaba muy enojada. Se sentía extraña y como si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Sin quererlo, una oleada de chakra puro fue despedido de su pequeño cuerpo haciendo que las niñas que la acosaban fueran empujadas con fuerza varios metros hacia atrás quedando inconscientes.

− ¡Sakura! – gritó Mebuki corriendo hacia ella

Mebuki nunca había visto algo así, un chakra tan poderoso. Cuando intentó acercarse fue empujada hacia atrás pero los años de ser kunoichi despertaron sus instintos y aplicó chakra a sus pies para mantenerse firme. Sakura no quitaba la vista de las niñas que la molestaron.

− ¡Sakura! – llamó Mebuki captando su atención – ¡Ya basta! – ordenó con firmeza

Al ver los ojos asustados y sorprendidos de su madre, se relajó. El chakra que la rodeaba desapareció al instante. Su madre la abrazó con fuerza mientras los padres de los niños las miraban y murmuraban cosas llevándose a sus hijos con ellos.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Minato Namikaze había sentido aquella energía al instante que fue puesta en acción. Casualmente, el Tercer Hokage estaba junto a él revisando unos papeles cuando aquella explosión se produjo. Llamó su atención debido a la magnitud e intensidad utilizada.

Yondaime Hokage miró por la ventana y vio que era en el parque. Preocupado estuvo a punto de salir para proteger a los niños pero Sandaime Hokage lo detuvo.

− Mira – dijo Hiruzen mostrándole lo que sucedía en la bola de cristal

− ¿Una niña pequeña usando chakra? – preguntó Minato completamente asombrado

− Sí, hay algo extraño en ese chakra – explicó Hiruzen – de alguna forma lo conozco, estoy seguro que lo he sentido antes

Minato miró a la niña con sus cabellos flotando en aire mientras un poderoso chakra se desprendía de ella y la rodeaba con fuerza. Sin duda alguna, aquel chakra era especial.

Además del Tercer Hokage, Minato también sentía que conocía ese chakra. Quizás no de igual forma pero su esencia era parecido al chakra de su esposa Kushina Uzumaki.

 **Organización Raíz**

Danzo Shimura estaba de pie en una oscura habitación esperando el informe de un anbu raíz. Algo extraño sucedía en la aldea y envió a su anbu más confiable para averiguar sobre la presencia de ese chakra potente.

− Señor, tengo información – avisó el anbu

− Adelante, dime – ordenó Danzo

− La explosión de chakra era proveniente de una niña – respondió el anbu

− ¿Cómo se llama?

− Sakura Haruno, hija de chunins – contestó el anbu – Kizashi Haruno y Mebuki Haruno

− Está bien, vete – ordenó Danzo

Sin más, el anbu informante se retiró al instante dejando a su líder en la oscuridad de su oficina reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

 **En la mente de Sakura**

Mito Uzumaki frunció el ceño al ver que la niña utilizaba su chakra inconscientemente. Se dio cuenta de que la chica era demasiado temperamental y explosiva. Suspiró, tendría que enseñarle a dominar su chakra lo antes posible para que no volviera a ocurrir. O por lo menos una parte de su chakra. Aquella niña tenía suerte de que su chakra no haya fundido su pequeño cuerpo.

Frunció aún más su ceño al notar que posiblemente esa explosión haya llamado la atención de las autoridades o peor aún, de sus enemigos. Tenía que poner manos a la obra urgentemente, de ser posible esta misma noche.

Rogaba a Kami que nadie reconociera su chakra. Había muerto hace tiempo pero los discípulos del Nidaime Hokage todavía estaban vivos y había una posibilidad de que la reconocieran. Si eso pasaba especialmente con Danzo Shimura, estaría en problemas. En graves problemas para ella y para la pequeña Sakura.

Y si la reconocían e intentaban algo, lucharía a muerte por derrotarlos. No por nada era la Legendaria Mito Uzumaki.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Tiempos Oscuros

¡Hola lectores! Perdón por la horrible tardanza, tuve algunos problemas que resolver pero lo importante es que volví.

¡Disfruten!

 **lunakari:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te guste el fic. Por cierto, ¡feliz año atrasado! :) Espero que te guste este capítulo, saludos.

 **yomii20:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero que te guste este capítulo :3 ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Siempre habrá alguien que confíe en ti cuando nadie más lo haga"_

Después del incidente, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo. La vida de Sakura y su familia cambió radicalmente. Para ellos, fue un infierno.

Los habitantes de la aldea demostraron evidentemente el rechazo hacia la familia Haruno especialmente a la pequeña Sakura, quien al sufrir esto se aisló.

La personalidad alegre y entusiasta de Sakura dejó de existir cuando al volver al Parque, todos los niños se alejaron de ella. Los padres de estos, miraban con desprecio a la niña. Aquello fue un duro golpe para la pequeña.

En su hogar, Sakura se encerraba en su habitación para mirar por la ventana hasta que anochecía. Salir a pasear por la aldea sin recibir insultos o malas miradas era imposible.

No podía ni siquiera asomarse a la puerta de su casa ya que la insultarían o maltratarían llamándola demonio, y otros tantos nombres.

No sólo Sakura recibía los maltratos sino también su madre Mebuki que, al ir al mercado no querían venderle productos o le vendían los víveres podridos. Sin embargo, Mebuki intentó comprender a estas personas por su actitud ya que estaban asustados pero dejó de hacerlo cuando la atacaron a ella y su hija una tarde tirándole piedras.

Kizashi, en su trabajo como ninja recibió unas tantas malas miradas especialmente de los familiares o padres de los niños afectados del incidente.

Los meses pasaron y el asunto se había calmado un poco pero el desprecio estaba presente. Fue entonces cuando Mebuki decidió contactar a un ninja médico del Clan Uchiha que se mantenían neutros ante los rumores del poder demoníaco de Sakura Haruno.

 _Flashback_

 _Mebuki junto a Sakura se dirigieron al Compuesto del Clan Uchiha para asistir a la cita con el ninja médico Uchiha. La niña se rehusó mucho a este encuentro pero su madre la convenció diciéndole que la ayudarían a saber el porqué de lo que pasó._

− _Buenas tardes – saludó cortésmente la mujer – mi nombre es Sasame Uchiha_

− _Buenas tardes, ella es mi hija Sakura – saludó Mebuki_

− _Siéntate, Sakura – sonrió la mujer_

 _La niña asintió y se sentó en un banquito. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué esperar de aquella mujer. De repente, Sasame apoyó las manos en sus hombros suavemente._

− _Relájate – dijo Sasame con tranquilidad – sentirás un pequeño cosquilleo pero en un momento terminará – Sakura asintió_

 _Al instante, Sasame comenzó a aplicar ninjutsu médico en su cuerpo. Exploró cada rincón de sus sistemas y redes de chakras hasta que llegó a la fuente de su chakra. Contuvo la respiración al sentir dos grandes fuentes de chakra._

 _Aplicó más chakra y pudo ver que una fuente pertenecía a Sakura mientras que la otra su esencia era más poderosa y letal. Su simple presencia destilaba poder._

 _Luego de unos minutos, dejó el ninjutsu médico y miró a Mebuki quien esperaba impacientemente el diagnóstico de la mujer._

− _Mebuki – habló Sasame – su hija tiene dos fuentes de chakra – Mebuki la miró sorprendida – una de ellas es la de Sakura por naturaleza y la otra es… diferente_

− _¿A qué te refieres con diferente? – preguntó Mebuki_

− _Su núcleo es poderoso – respondió Sasame – su condición es similar a la de un jinchuriki_

− _¿Qué? ¿Jinchuriki?_

− _Son dos chakras, uno el de su hija y el otro de procedencia desconocida – respondió con calma_

 _En ese momento, Mebuki miró a Sakura quien miraba a ambas mujeres sorprendida. Sabía a lo que se refería pero todo este tiempo había pensado que aquello fue un sueño o alucinación. No necesitaba saber más, sabía perfectamente de lo que trataba._

− _Sasame-san, arigatou por el diagnóstico – agradeció Mebuki_

− _Puedo seguir analizando su chakra pero necesitaría el permiso del Hokage – dijo Sasame confundida_

− _Lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante me ocuparé yo – respondió Mebuki seriamente – y espero que lo descubierto se mantenga confidencial_

− _Por supuesto, la información de cada paciente es confidencial – asintió Sasame_

 _Luego, ambas mujeres se retiraron del lugar dirigiéndose a su casa._

 _Fin Flashback_

Desde la consulta con el ninja médico, Mebuki estuvo debatiendo consigo misma sobre decirle a su hija sobre el misterioso chakra que habitaba en ella.

Estuvo semanas analizando los pros y contras pero se dio cuenta de que eso no importaba porque algún día Sakura se enteraría, era mejor que lo supiera desde ahora.

Mebuki decidió en ese instante contarle la verdad. Se dirigió a su habitación y al abrir la puerta vio que su hija estaba sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana. Suspiró, este sería un gran momento.

− Sakura, necesitas saber algo que sucedió el día en que naciste – dijo Mebuki seriamente

− Oka-san, ¿qué es lo que dices? – preguntó Sakura con curiosidad

− El día de tu nacimiento fue el día más feliz de mi vida – sonrió Mebuki – ese día fui a recoger flores al bosque, algo me decía que fuera… cuando me di cuenta que me había profundizado demasiado en el bosque, la bolsa se rompió y comencé a tener contracciones una tras otra – miró por la ventana – el dolor era insoportable y no había nadie para que me ayudara a dar a luz… lloré y le pedí a Kami que alguien me ayudara, no quería perderte – frunció el ceño al recordar aquel momento – y justo allí, una mujer salió de entre los árboles, vestía un kimono blanco y tenía el pelo rojo fuego – Sakura la miró sorprendida – a cambio de su ayuda me pidió vivir espiritualmente dentro de ti y como estábamos en peligro acepté – Mebuki miró a su hija que estaba sorprendida – pero después cuando desperté en el hospital pensé todo había sido un sueño y al parecer no fue así como ya te habrás dado cuenta – la niña asintió

− Es sorprendente, tuviste que aceptar la propuesta y lo entiendo – dijo Sakura de forma madura – y olvidé decirte que ya conozco a la mujer y se llama Mito Uzumaki

− Oh por Kami, Mito Uzumaki era la esposa del Primer Hokage y Jinchuriki del Zorro de Nueve Colas – dijo Mebuki sorprendida

− ¿Enserio?

− Sí, no lo puedo creer – la mujer comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – Sakura, no puedes volver a perder el control – informó con preocupación – su chakra es codiciado por muchas aldeas y ninjas renegados – suspiró – estamos en problemas

De repente, Mebuki se fue de la habitación caminando muy rápido. Sakura se quedó sentada un tanto confundida pero había escuchado lo que dijo que posiblemente haya atraído atención no deseada.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Mebuki llegó a la Torre corriendo y sin aliento, golpeó la puerta del Hokage y este le concedió el permiso para que entrara. Ella abrió las puertas y se encontró con Yondaime y Sandaime Hokage.

− Lamento interrumpir – se disculpó Mebuki haciendo una reverencia

− No te preocupes, Mebuki-san – sonrió Minato – ¿qué necesitas?

− Seré directa, hace unos meses se produjo un incidente en el Parque – ambos Hokage asintieron – mi hija Sakura se peleó con unas niñas y su enojo hizo desestabilizar su chakra lo cual me parecía extraño y por esa razón he ido a un ninja médico para que la analizara

− ¿Qué dijo el ninja médico? – preguntó Sandaime preocupado

− Sakura tiene dos fuentes de chakra, una es la de ella por origen y la otra es de procedencia desconocida – respondió Mebuki – luego ella misma me dijo que en su interior se reunió con la persona dueño de ese chakra

− ¿Quién es?

− Mito Uzumaki – respondió Mebuki sin vueltas

− ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Minato

− ¿Cómo es esto posible, Mebuki? – preguntó Hiruzen sorprendido

En ese momento, Mebuki les contó la historia sobre el día en que su hija nació. Les contó sobre lo que le sucedió en bosque, cómo conoció a Mito y la propuesta que le hizo.

Hiruzen Sarutobi escuchó todo el relato completamente sorprendido. La esposa de su antiguo maestro estaba de alguna forma viva en el cuerpo de alguien más lo cual era peligroso para esta. Si alguien se enteraba de la existencia del chakra de Mito, estaban en problemas. Aunque con la explosión, hasta él mismo sintió su semejanza de chakra y no tenía dudas de que su ex compañero Danzo también lo sintió.

Los Hokage y Mebuki continuaron charlando sobre el tema hasta que Hiruzen tomó una decisión con respecto a lo sucedido.

− Mebuki, los dos sabemos que el chakra de Mito, heredera del Clan Uzumaki era buscado por todas las naciones ninja y ahora que posiblemente sabrán de su existencia, la vida de Sakura corre peligro – explicó Hiruzen

− Lo sé, no sé qué hacer – respondió la mujer al borde de las lágrimas

− Tranquila, podremos resolver esto – dijo Minato

− Lo primero que hay que hacer es que Sakura aprenda a controlar su chakra y por desgracia aquí en la aldea no puede hacerlo – explicó Hiruzen

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Mebuki

− Según lo que recuerdo, la potencia del chakra de Mito es similar a la de un Bijuu – dijo Hiruzen recordando a la mujer intimidatoria – por lo tanto no podemos arriesgar la vida de los habitantes mientras Sakura aprende a controlar el chakra

− Lord Hokage, ¿nos está echando de la aldea? – preguntó Mebuki seria

− Jamás haría eso, mi punto es que debemos conseguirle un entrenador para que Sakura reciba el entrenamiento necesario en un lugar acorde – Hiruzen sonrió levemente – y no hay nadie que sepa más de control de chakra que mi antigua alumna Tsunade Senju

− ¿Tsunade? Pero ella se ha ido hace años de la aldea – respondió Mebuki

− No te preocupes, yo la contactaré – sonrió Hiruzen

− ¿Cuánto durará el entrenamiento si es que Tsunade acepta?

− El tiempo necesario, depende de Sakura – respondió Hiruzen – pero te aseguro que no tomará un par de meses, probablemente años

− Ya veo – asintió Mebuki procesando la información

− Mebuki-san, si su hija entrena con Tsunade estará a salvo y además controlará sus fuentes de chakra – sonrió Minato intentando consolar a la mujer

Después de aquel momento, Mebuki se retiró de la oficina y se dispuso volver a su casa. Tendría que decirle esto a su esposo cuando volviera de su misión.

La simple idea de estar alejada de su hija por años, la hacía sentirse triste pero era necesario. Esperaba que Sakura tomara bien esto del entrenamiento fuera de la aldea.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Entrenamiento Parte I

¡Hola a todos!

¡Disfruten!

 **yomii20:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Prometo no desaparecer :) Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **timeflies 123:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y en este capítulo habrá entrenamiento con Tsunade :) ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"En algún momento indefinido, todas aquellas flores que se marchitaron, renacerán dando vida a un nuevo espacio"_

El día finalmente había llegado. Unos días después de la charla, Hiruzen Sarutobi informó a Mebuki que Tsunade estaba de acuerdo en tomar a Sakura como su discípula y que llegaría a la aldea en un mes.

Inmediatamente, Mebuki les explicó la situación a su esposo e hija, y reaccionaron de distintas formas. Hizashi se sorprendió completamente y luego de reflexionarlo estuvo de acuerdo en que su hija saliera de la aldea para controlar su chakra.

Sakura sabía más o menos lo que sucedía pero no pensaba que esa señora de pelo rojo fue alguna vez una persona real. Más que nada pensó que era producto de su imaginación. Al parecer era real y el chakra de esa mujer estaba dentro de ella y con su temperamento explosivo, el poderoso chakra podría causar desastres. Al fin y al cabo debía irse.

Sakura y su familia se dirigieron a las puertas de la aldea donde conocerían a Tsunade Senju. La Legendaria Sannin. Mientras esperaban vieron acercarse a Sandaime, Yondaime y una mujer rubia.

− Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno – habló la mujer rubia con firmeza mientras Sakura asentía – encantada, soy Tsunade Senju

La niña estaba sin palabras, aquella mujer era mucho más impresionante de lo que los libros decían. Mebuki sonrió nerviosamente.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera de la aldea? – preguntó Kizashi

− El tiempo necesario – respondió Tsunade – lo más probable es que sean cuatro años

− ¡¿Qué?!

− Es difícil, lo sé – comprendió la ninja médico – Sakura acaba de cumplir cinco años y al tener tan corta edad, el entrenamiento con chakra debe estar adaptado a sus redes de chakra todavía en crecimiento – explicó

− Tiene razón – asintió Mebuki – gracias por la explicación

− Por nada, bueno creo que debemos marcharnos – sonrió levemente Tsunade

En ese momento, Mebuki abrazó con fuerza su hija mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba y que la extrañaría. Luego de que la soltara, Kizashi la abrazó, le dijo lo mismo que su madre y le deseó lo mejor para su entrenamiento.

Desde un puesto de verduras, una mujer de cabellos negros observó el momento. La niña que había visto en el parque se estaba yendo de la aldea con Tsunade Senju. Eso la impresionó, algo sucedía. Le preguntaría a su esposo después.

− Kaa-chan, ¿cuándo volveremos a casa? – refunfuñó un pequeño niño – ¡quiero jugar con nii-san!

− Sasuke-kun, solo nos falta comprar unos víveres más y volveremos – sonrió Mikoto mirando hacia la entrada de la aldea

− ¿Por qué miras a esa niña? – preguntó Sasuke confundido

− Oh, por nada – dijo Mikoto

Mientras Mikoto lo tomaba de la mano para irse, Sasuke miró a la niña de pelo rosa irse de la aldea. La niña se dio vuelta para saludar a sus padres por última vez sonriendo ampliamente. Sasuke se sonrojó al verla sonreír, era muy bonita.

 **Luego de unas horas**

Tsunade acompañada de su pequeña discípula tomaron un descanso en el camino. Ambas comieron unas frutas acompañadas de jugo y luego una mujer de cabello negro corto llegó.

− ¡Lady Tsunade! – chilló la mujer llevando un chanchito en sus brazos

− Shizune, llegas tarde – regañó Tsunade

− ¡Gomen! – se disculpó Shizune – estaba arreglando unos asuntos

− Está bien, continuaremos hasta el próximo pueblo y comenzaremos el entrenamiento por la mañana – informó Tsunade

− Hai – asintieron las mujeres

Después de una larga caminata, llegaron al pueblo y se dirigieron a un hotel para pasar la noche. La pequeña Sakura moría de sueño por lo que Shizune la tomó en brazos a pesar de las protestas de la niña. Se durmió a los pocos minutos.

Shizune acostó a la niña en una cama mientras Tsunade preparaba un poco de té. Cuando Shizune fue a reunirse con Lady Tsunade, esta le explicó todo.

− Por lo que dice, Sakura tiene potencial – comentó Shizune – lograr convocar chakra a esa edad es muy difícil y ella lo hizo

− Lo sé pero no solo por eso será mi discípula – dijo Tsunade bebiendo un poco de té – el chakra de mi abuela está en ella, y siento que es mi deber ayudarla – Shizune asintió comprendiendo

Más tarde, las mujeres se fueron a dormir ya que el día siguiente sería un día intenso.

 **En Konoha**

En una habitación lúgubre iluminada por una simple vela se encontraba un anciano de aspecto débil. El hombre estaba mirando fijamente la vela como si esta le hablara. Otro hombre estaba de pie en una esquina oscura con los ojos cerrados casi meditando.

− Debes matarlos – habló de repente Danzo – para poder obtener a la niña, sus padres deben morir

− ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó un hombre casi burlonamente saliendo de la oscuridad

− Orochimaru, te ayudé a escapar de Sarutobi – dijo Danzo con malicia – ahora debes hacer lo que digo

− Solo por esta vez – comentó desapareciendo

Orochimaru desapareció en una llamarada de fuego violeta.

 **A la mañana siguiente en el pueblo**

Tsunade despertó a Sakura y Shizune para luego ir a desayunar en una tienda de té. Desayunaron tranquilamente y luego de pagar e irse, Tsunade junto a Sakura se dirigieron al bosque.

− Voy a revisar tus redes de chakra – dijo Tsunade

− Hai

La ninja médico se acercó a la niña y aplicó ninjutsu médico revisando sus redes de chakra. Las redes estaban más desarrolladas de lo normal, eso era sorprendente. Al parecer la explosión de chakra obligó a su cuerpo a adaptarse.

Sin poder evitarlo, Tsunade se adentró en su centro de chakra y sintió el poderoso chakra de su abuela. Sandaime y Yondaime tenían razón, esta chica poseía el chakra de Mito Uzumaki.

− Todo en orden, empezaremos con algo sencillo – habló Tsunade – escalarás este árbol

− Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con el chakra? – preguntó Sakura confundida

− Pues escalarás sin manos – sonrió malignamente – se hace así

Tsunade hizo un sello que Sakura rápidamente memorizó, dirigió chakra a sus pies y acercándose al árbol comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta la copa. Bajó de allí con un gran salto elegante.

− El punto es que debes enviar chakra a tus pies en forma constante para que puedas caminar sobre el árbol sin caerte – explicó Tsunade y luego le dio un kunai – esto te servirá para marcar en la corteza tu progreso

− Hai – asintió Sakura tomando el kunai con recelo

Sakura intentó caminar pero cayó de espaldas. Refunfuñó con enojo. Tsunade sonrió, se parecía a ella en su infancia.

La ninja médico observó todo el tiempo a Sakura intentar caminar sobre el árbol. El sello estaba bien pero no dirigía la cantidad correcta de chakra a sus pies. Suspiró, esto llevaría tiempo.

Después de tres horas seguidas de entrenamiento, Sakura no había logrado ningún progreso. Ella se miró sus pequeñas manos coloradas y lastimadas por la cantidad de veces que había caído al suelo, sus rodillas estaban raspadas. Miró el árbol, se preguntó si era posible escalar sin manos pero recordó que Tsunade había podido hacerlo.

Sakura la miró, Tsunade estaba sentada estilo indio leyendo unos pergaminos. Al parecer estaba muy concentrada. Su cabello rubia atado en dos coletas se ondeaba en la brisa matutina.

Internamente, Sakura deseó ser como ella algún día. Una fuerte, poderosa y hermosa kunoichi. Una nueva determinación surgió en ella, miró al árbol. Prometió que antes de que anocheciera escalaría por lo menos diez pasos. Tomó con fuerza el kunai y nuevamente se dirigió al árbol.

Tsunade levantó la vista del pergamino al sentir que Sakura aumentó el chakra que dirigía a sus pies. En ese momento, la niña logró hacer dos pasos antes de perder el control. Afortunadamente, cayó en sus pies. La Legendaria Sannin sonrió, esta pequeña tenía un gran potencial.

 **En la mente de Sakura**

Mito Uzumaki se hallaba sentada elegantemente en el suelo observando cómo la niña lograba de a poco escalar el árbol. El control de chakra natural que poseía era muy beneficioso.

Sonrió levemente, no se había equivocado al elegirla como su contenedora. Por primera vez se emocionó, no podía esperar para enseñarle Fūinjutsu. El Arte del Sellado era su especialidad.

Pero por ahora la observaría progresar en su largo entrenamiento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Entrenamiento Parte II

¡Hola a todos!

¡Disfruten!

 **timeflies123:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste el fic :D Pues este capítulo es la segunda parte del entrenamiento de Sakura. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Saludos!

 **lunakari:** ¡Gracias por comentar! A todos nos cae mal Danzo, eso creo... Pero de todas formas tenía una ideología complicada sobre proteger a Konoha. ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

 **Yum-yum:** ¡Gracias! Claro que el fic continuará :D Pues sí, el entrenamiento de Sakura fue muy interesante. ¡Saludos!

 **A. Endless:** ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te guste la historia :D ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Sigo adelante aunque mi corazón se rompa en pedazos"_

En el bosque cerca de un río, se encontraba Sakura entrenando su control de chakra. Ella estaba intentando caminar sobre el agua. Tsunade la observaba atentamente, mejoraba poco a poco. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían ido de la aldea. En el tiempo transcurrido, Sakura se ganó su cariño y Shizune la consideraba su hermana menor.

− ¡No puedo! – gritó Sakura empapada

− Sí, puedes – replicó Tsunade con los brazos cruzados – inténtalo de nuevo – la pequeña hizo una mueca

Nuevamente, Sakura apoyó un pie sobre el agua y este quedó firme. Sonrió, colocó su otro pie y casi pierde el control. No podía permitirse caer por lo que se concentró aún más y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos sobre el agua. Luego de caminar varios minutos sobre el agua, Sakura sonrió. Lo había logrado.

− Excelente, Sakura – felicitó Tsunade – ahora te enseñaré jutsus básicos

− Hai

Tsunade le mostró cómo realizar el Jutsu clones de sombra ya que poseía una gran cantidad de chakra. Sakura lo dominó rápidamente para sorpresa de la Sannin. La mujer decidió enseñarle también Henge no Jutsu y Sakura lo dominó en dos horas. Le costaba ajustar las características de las personas.

− Veo que tienes facilidad para aprender jutsus – comentó Tsunade

− Supongo que sí – respondió Sakura deshaciendo unos clones de sombra

Luego del entrenamiento, ambas mujeres fueron a merendar y pasear por el pueblo en el que se hospedaban. Juntas se divirtieron en algunos puestos de juegos. En verdad, Sakura se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Al rato, fueron a comprar dangos. Sakura amaba esos dulces. Juntas se sentaron en una colina a ver el atardecer. Era un hermoso paisaje, la gama de colores anaranjados le otorga una sensación de paz a Tsunade. La brisa primaveral sacudía sus cabellos rubios y rojizos. De repente, una gran águila volaba sobre ellas en círculos. Esto llamó la atención de Tsunade, quien llamó al águila para que le diera un pergamino. Tenía el sello oficial del Hokage y estaba dirigido a ella.

 _Querida Tsunade:_

 _Una desgracia ha ocurrido. Los padres de Sakura han muerto en batalla durante una misión. Debes informarle a la niña sobre esto. Dile de mi parte, mis más profundas condolencias._

 _Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen_

Tsunade estaba pasmada, no sabía cómo decirle esto a la pequeña. La miró. Sakura estaba oliendo una florecilla. La Sannin no puedo evitar mirarla con tristeza, su vida cambiaría para siempre. Estaba segura de ello.

− Sakura – llamó Tsunade seriamente, la niña la miró – ven

Al ver a su maestra tan seria, Sakura supo que algo andaba mal. Apenas llegó a su lado, Tsunade se puso en cuclillas a su altura. La miró profundamente y le dijo la terrible noticia. Sakura amplió los ojos al escucharla, la mano que sostenía la florecilla cayó a su costado inerte. Tsunade continuó hablándole pero ya no le prestaba atención.

Sus padres estaban muertos. Aquello le oprimió el pecho, un profundo sentimiento de dolor se instauró en ella. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a acumular lágrimas y ya no pudiendo soportarlo, comenzó a llorar tristemente.

La escena rompió el corazón de Tsunade, la pequeña no merecía esto. La mujer la abrazó profundamente mientras lloraba. Sakura se apretó contra ella llorando desconsoladamente.

− ¡No! ¡No puede ser real! – gritó Sakura mientras lloraba

− Cariño…

− ¡No! ¡No están muertos! – continuó Sakura con voz rota

Tsunade dejó que se desahogara hasta que finalmente Sakura lloró en silencio aceptando la verdad. A los minutos, llegó Shizune junto a Ton Ton y las miraron confundidos. La Sannin le dio el pergamino a Shizune y esta al leerlo comprendió la situación. Se acercó y abrazó a Sakura, quien se había calmado un poco.

− Vamos a descansar – dijo Tsunade tristemente

Pasaron la noche en vela, cuidando de Sakura. La niña se acostó en su cama y no salió de allí por dos días. Luego Tsunade le obligó a salir para que se distrajera, lo logró pero Sakura no hablaba.

 **En el interior de Sakura**

Mito Uzumaki sentía cada una de las emociones de Sakura. Su dolor, tristeza y profundo enojo. Aquellos sentimientos terminarían consumiéndola por lo que una noche Mito se apareció en sus sueños.

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura estaba de pie en una habitación blanca mirando confundida hasta que una mano de posó en su hombro. Saltó asustada y vio al causante del susto._

− _Hola pequeña – saludó Mito y Sakura asintió – me he enterado de lo sucedido con tus padres – Sakura miró el suelo tristemente – Sakura, la muerte es parte de la vida y comprendo que te sientas así pero estas cosas suceden siempre… la muerte está junto a un ninja toda su vida_

− _Entonces no quiero ser un ninja – susurró Sakura_

− _Una persona que niega a la muerte, acaba por negar la vida – dijo Mito mirándola fijamente – sé que podrás lidiar con esto, eres una niña fuerte_

 _Luego de lo dicho, Mito acarició su cabello con ternura. Sakura sonrió levemente y aceptó la muestra de cariño._

 _Fin Flashback_

Un mes pasó y finalmente Sakura volvió a hablar por insistencia de Tsunade pero también dejó de ser alegre, su actitud cambió a una más seria y fría pero conservando un poco de felicidad. Por supuesto que todavía estaba muy triste pero decidió mantenerse ocupada con los entrenamientos. Su maestra percibió esto y lo aceptó ya que era su manera de enfrentar el dolor.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, la pequeña cumplió cinco años. Le hicieron una mini fiesta y ella estuvo muy feliz por ello. Le regalaron un set de kunais, shurikens y Tsunade le dijo que estaba lista para comenzar su camino en el Ninjutsu Médico. Aquella noticia la hizo sentir muy bien. En la noche, Mito se le presentó en sus sueños y la felicitó por su cumpleaños, charlaron un rato y luego desapareció.

El resto del año, Tsunade comenzó a enseñarle los principios del Ninjutsu Médico. Fue bastante difícil pero con ayuda, Sakura logró comprender los conceptos. La Sannin le dio varios libros para que leyera. Además le explicó que la enseñanza en Ninjutsu Médico le serviría no solo para sanar a la gente sino para lograr un control de chakra minuciosa y de esta forma, llegar a la etapa de control del chakra especial mucho más preparada.

− Vamos, Sakura – alentó Tsunade a su lado observándola

− Agh – se quejó aplicando más chakra al pez

Sakura hizo una mueca. Realmente esto era difícil, manipular el chakra para trabajar sobre la branquia herida era complicado. Y pensar que era solo un pez, no quería imaginarse las personas. Aplicó más chakra pero el pergamino debajo del pez estalló en pedazos. El pez siguió igual de herido.

− Eso te pasó por fallar en el control del chakra – habló Tsunade – De no haber sido por la reacción de neutralización, el pez habría explotado – la miró seriamente – ¡Controla mejor el chakra para que reviva! – exclamó la Sannin severamente

− ¡Hai! – asintió Sakura

Tomó otro pergamino de neutralización, colocó el pez sobre el pergamino y comenzó nuevamente a sanarlo. Así continuaron el resto del día.

Los días pasaban y Sakura tenía el mismo problema con el control de chakra. Tsunade le explicó que era normal, debido a que cada día se frustraba más. Su gran cantidad de chakra le dificultaba concentrarse en un punto en específico.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade se encargó de que avanzara en el estudio del cuerpo humano para que cuando llegara el momento de sanar a las personas conociera los sistemas. De esta manera se mantuvieron por tres meses, hasta que llegó el día que en Sakura pudo curar al bendito pez.

Sakura estaba muy concentrada aplicándole Ninjutsu Médico al pez, y se le ocurrió cerrar los ojos e imaginarse el chakra que se mantenía concentrado en el interior del pez. Inesperadamente, sintió el chakra e imaginó formando pequeños hilos de chakra allí. Envolviendo los hilos sobre la herida, aplicó una pequeña cantidad de chakra y la herida comenzó a sanar. Sorprendida no dejó de concentrarse y continuó sanando hasta que el pez empezó a saltar de un lado a otro demostrando que ya estaba curado.

− ¡Bien hecho! – felicitó Tsunade acercándose – Pero no te entusiasmes por triunfar una o dos veces, tienes que ser más rápida y sutil porque el enfermo no puede esperar en el campo de batalla, ¿entendido?

− ¡Hai! – saltó felizmente Sakura

Tsunade le dio la tarea de curar a otro tipo de animales hasta que estuviera cien por ciento lista para avanzar con las personas. Cada animal herido, Sakura lo curaba al instante sin importar la herida. Esto llevó un mes y finalmente Tsunade le permitió avanzar con las personas.

Al principio no aceptaban que una niña practicara en el hospital pero cuando reconocieron a la Princesa de las Babosas, aceptaron al instante. Si estaba junto a ella, entonces no había de qué preocuparse.

Pero antes de sanar a una persona, Sakura debía hacer un informe sobre los síntomas, diagnóstico, conclusiones y justificaciones para dicho diagnóstico. Además de desarrollar todo sobre lo que la herida involucraba. Tsunade era muy severa con esto, ya que involucraba la vida humana.

Así continuaron el resto del año, Tsunade se mostró orgullosa de ella. Por todo el progreso realizado, los sacrificios y demás. Tsunade, Shizune y ella viajaron de pueblo en pueblo entrenando eficientemente. Le enseñó sobre venenos y sus antídotos, cómo descubrir sus componentes, verificar su poder y cómo realizar un antídoto adecuado.

Con tan solo seis años, Sakura sabía muchísimo sobre Ninjutsu Médico. El estricto entrenamiento de Tsunade había dado sus frutos, ahora la niña era capaz de sanar rápidamente. Shizune la felicitó.

Finalmente, Tsunade decidió avanzar a la siguiente fase. El Taijutsu, ya era hora de comenzar.

− Sakura, has logrado aprender el Ninjutsu Médico muy bien – comenzó Tsunade – ahora es tiempo de que aprendas sobre Taijutsu – la niña asintió – observa – Tsunade se acercó a una gran roca y la golpeó con su puño haciéndola trizas - ¿ves?

− Si, shisou

− Bueno, esto lo hice acumulando chakra en mi puño para luego liberarlo contra esa roca – explicó Tsunade – inténtalo

Sakura acumuló chakra en su puño y golpeó otra roca pero solo logró hacerle unas grietas. No había acumulado el suficiente chakra. Tsunade la supervisó y le dio algunos consejos pero más que eso no podía hacer. La niña continuó golpeando la roca y haciéndole unas pocas grietas.

Así se mantuvo quince días hasta que pudo comprender cuánta cantidad de chakra podía aplicar para lograr esa fuerza monstruosa. Finalmente, logró destrozar las rocas de un solo puñetazo. Tsunade la felicitó y le dijo que continuara aplicando la fuerza con los pies. Pudo realizarlo fácilmente.

Desde el interior de Sakura, la legendaria Mito Uzumaki observaba todo su progreso con tranquilidad. Sentía que la pequeña avanzaba rápido, eso era bueno. Agradeció mentalmente que su nieta Tsunade, la entrenara en Ninjutsu Médico debido a que el control de chakra obtenido le facilitaría la realización de Fuinjutsu. Mito sonrió levemente, faltaba poco para comenzar a enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

El resto del año pasó velozmente y Sakura mejoraba cada día más. Mientras crecía, su cabello iba adoptando cada vez más un color rojizo. Tsunade lo notó un día cuando la veía entrenar, decidió que iba investigar sobre ello. Quizás ser la poseedora del chakra de Mito Uzumaki traía consigo beneficios o perjuicios, eso iba a averiguar. En el año se dedicó a perfeccionar todo lo aprendido, claro que le faltaban algunas cosas pero lo descubriría cuando ganara experiencia como shinobi.

Luego de que Sakura cumpliera siete años, Tsunade decidió que era hora de comenzar con su entrenamiento para controlar su otro chakra. Ya era hora de que Sakura tomara el control de ese chakra.

− Sakura, como sabrás ya es tiempo de que sepas más sobre el otro chakra dentro de ti – dijo Tsunade

− Está bien – respondió Sakura

− Mito Uzumaki fue una gran kunoichi, especialista en Fuinjutsu y creadora de un Kinjutsu – comenzó Tsunade – ella era la esposa del Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju y también mi abuela – Sakura se sorprendió – su chakra especial fue codiciado por las grandes naciones shinobi pero sin embargo supo mantener su poder y defenderse en aquellas épocas – la miró seriamente – ahora con su regreso dentro de ti, no tardarán en intentar dañarte. Es por eso que debes controlar el chakra de Mito para que jamás te lastimen – explicó

− ¿Cómo lo controlo?

− Como no eres Uzumaki, será difícil – respondió Tsunade con sinceridad – probablemente te lleve mucho tiempo acostumbrarte a su potencial y control… y no me refiero a un par de meses – Sakura la miró con atención – puede llevarte años lograr un completo control, depende de tus capacidades

− ¿Tan potente es el chakra Uzumaki? – preguntó Sakura consternada

− Sí, especialmente para alguien que es descendiente directo como lo era mi abuela – respondió Tsunade seriamente – además lo comprobaste tu misma ese día que te enojaste en el parque e inconscientemente el chakra explotó, tienes suerte de estar viva – Sakura asintió comprendiendo – bien, el primer paso es la meditación

− Hai

Tsunade le explicó que debía ponerse en contacto con ella misma y crear una conexión con la naturaleza. Ese era el primer paso en el largo entrenamiento que le esperaba. Sakura se sentó en el suelo y tomando una posición cómoda, cerró sus ojos e intentó conectarse con su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, en un árbol cercano un extraño hombre de capa negra observaba a la niña meditar y la presencia de un Sannin era aún más inquietante. El hombre de máscara naranja decidió investigar sobre esto, no se iría hasta saber qué sucedía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
